un alma perdida
by sakura805
Summary: sakura a vuelto en el tiempo y no sabe como regresar pero aparece un gran problema, ni siquiera puede recordar a sus amigos
1. Chapter 1

**UN ALMA PERDIDA**

**Capítulo 1: **

**Era una hermosa mañana y sakura estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama ella seguía en 6to de primaria y habían pasado 6 meses desde que shaoran regresó a Hong Hong y atrapó la carta vacío pero volviendo al tema ella estaba durmiendo cuando de repente**

**t****in tin tin tin tin tin tin (sonó el despertador)**

**sakura: hhhaaaaa!! Con que era este ruido (apaga el despertador)**

**kero: sakura, ¿no se te hace tarde?**

**Sakura: hhaaaa!, es cierto llegaré tarde**

**Kero: valla lo mismo de todas las mañanas**

**Fugitaka: sakura ya está listo el desayuno**

**Sakura: ya voy!**

**Touya: buenos días monstruo**

**Sakura:¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!!**

**Touya: nada monstruo**

**(sakura lo pisoteó)**

**Fugitaka: mejor come o se te hará tarde**

**(sakura se atraganta con la comida)**

**Sakura: ya me voy!**

**Sakura llegó a la escuela**

**Sakura: buenos días tomoyo**

**Tomoyo: buenos días sakura**

**Llega el profesor **

**Profesor: regresen a sus asientos (todos se sentaron) hoy recibiremos a un nuevo alumno pero aun no ha llegado bueno creo que lo verán llegando en el descanso, bueno abran su libro de matemáticas…**

**Cuando acabó la clase…**

**Sakura: oye tomoyo ¿ha?!**

**Tomoyo: ¿Qué sucede sakura?**

**Sakura: siento una presencia extraña y es muy poderosa**

**Tomoyo: ¿de que crees que sea?**

**Sakura: no lo sé pero se parece a la del mago Cloe**

**Tomoyo: ¿es de jiraguisagua?**

**Sakura: no, pero se parece mucho y la e estado sintiendo estos últimos días**

**Voz: hola**

**Sakura: ¿Qué esa voz es de? (dijo en voz baja), (se dio la vuelta y empezó a llorar) ¡¡¡¡shaoran!!!! (lo abrazó) ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**Shaoran: lo que pasa es que estos días e estado sintiendo una presencia extraña muy poderosa**

**Sakura: yo también**

**Shaoran: y que crees que sea**

**Sakura: no lo sé**

**Toca el timbre y termina el descanso**

**Llegan a clase**

**Profesora de historia: valla creo que ya llegó el nuevo estudiante pasa adelante por favor (shaoran pasa adelante) el es shaoran li sean buenos compañeros con el, el profesor terada dijo que te sentaras detrás de kinomoto pasa a tu asiento por favor**

**Terminaron las clases**

**Naoko: oigan escucharon las noticias en la mañana**

**Sakura: no**

**Chiharu: yo si lo ví**

**Rica: yo también lo ví habían dicho que en el parque pingüino están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas**

**Shaoran: que clase de cosas**

**chiharu: ayer una persona pasaba por ahí y vió que el rey pingüino estaba volando y casi le cayó encima **

**tomoyo: pues eso debió ser terrible**

**rica: si a mí me dio mucho miedo escuchar la noticia**

**naoko: tal vez sea un fantasma**

**sakura: ¿¿¿queee?????!!!!!!!**

**Tomoyo: sakura no tengas miedo pero tal vez pueda ser la presencia que haz estado sintiendo**

**Sakura: es verdad!!**

**Rica: ¿¿Qué??**

**Sakura: ja ja ja ja nada - con una gota en la cabeza**

**Shaoran: hay que ir allá**

**Sakura: sí**

**Tomoyo: naoko, rica, chiharu ya nos vamos**

**Naoko, rica y chiharu: está bien**

**Tomoyo, sakura, y shaoran llegaron al parque pingüino y sakura llevaba el traje que usó cuando hizo el juicio final mientras tomoyo la gravaba**

**Sakura: siento una presencia muy poderosa pero no sé donde está**

**Shaoran: tampoco yo - ¡¡cuidado!! (empujó a sakura)**

**Alguien había disparado unos afilados diamantes, como los de yue**

**Tomoyo: ¿estás bien sakura?**

**Sakura: si no me pasó nada, shaoran ¿estás bien?**

**Shaoran: si**

**Sakura: que bueno**

**Shaoran se sonroja**

**Tomoyo: ¿quién es la persona que atacó a sakura?**

**Una persona apareció de entre la niebla**

**Sakura: ¿Quién eres tú?**

**Xxx: soy Natsumi Nakatomi**

**Shaoran: ¿qué quieres de nosotros?**

**Natsumi: yo quiero ser la maga más poderosa y ya que el mago Clow está muerto la que queda siendo la maga más poderosa es sakura kinomoto… no entiendo como una pequeña niña de 6to grado de primaria puede ser la dueña de las cartas porque yo pude ser una mejor opción ya que practiqué toda mi vida para ser la maga más poderosa pero tú lo hiciste, no lo entiendo porque hace 2 años ni siquiera sabías de las cartas Clow, yo no creo que sea justo**

**¡yo debí ser la maga más poderosa! Y por eso ¡tengo que deshacerme ****De ti!**

**Le lanzó otro ataque**

**Sakura: llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura quien aceptó esta misión contigo ¡libérate! ¡escudo!**

**Natsumi:¡no los esquives!**

**Lanzó fuego de su mano!**

**Sakura: ¡vuelo!**

**Natsumi lanzo truenos de sus manos y daño una de las alas de sakura**

**Y antes de que sakura cayera al suelo**

**Shaoran: dios viento ¡ven!**

**Sakura: gracias **

**Tomoyo: ¡sakura cuidado!**

**Sakura: ¡salto!**

**Esquivó unos diamantes de hielo **

**Sakura: (pensó) lanzó diamantes de hielo de sus manos… de hielo…**

**Y dijo: ¡es cierto!**

**Sacó la carta del hielo**

**Sakura: congela completamente a esta persona, ¡hielo!**

**Pero antes de que el ataque llegara a natsumi**

**Natsumi: ¿crees que eso puede detenerme?**

**Estiró su brazo y detuvo el ataque de sakura**

**Sakura: imposible**

**Natsumi hizo que el hielo volviera a su forma de carta la sostuvo en sus manos y la convirtió en carta Clow**

**Shaoran: es imposible ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste?**

**Tomoyo: ¡kero! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Kero: sentí una gran presencia mágica**

**Tomoyo: que bueno que viniste**

**Kero: ¡¡¡¡¡esa mujer convirtió esa carta en carta Clow!!!!!!!**

**Tomoyo: si**

**Kero: ¿Cómo fue que lo hizo? Ahora cualquier ser mágico puede usar esa carta**

**Natsumi: ¡hielo!**

**Sakura: ¡Escu…!**

**Pero antes de que sakura sakura pudiera protegerse quedó congelada**

**Shaoran, kero y tomoyo: ¡sakura!**

**Shaoran: dios del trueno ¡ven!**

**Natsumi detuvo el ataque y de nuevo estiró su brazo y la carta regreso fue hacia sus manos y la convirtió en carta clow**

**Kero: ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué piensa hacer????!!!!**

**Natsumi: ¡regreso!**

**Shaoran y tomoyo: ¡sakura!**

**Envió a sakura al pasado**

**Natsumi: al fin ¡soy la maga más poderosa! Ja ja ja ja ja **

**Natsumi desapareció**

**Shaoran: ¿Qué le hizo?**

**Kero: ¿Qué no es obvio?... la envió al pasado**

**Shaoran y tomoyo quedaron muy sorprendidos y preocupados**

****************************************************************

**Sakura estaba en el pasado pero cayó desmayada en el parque pingüino**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Creo que acá habrá una confusión así que a la sakura que fue enviada al pasado le diremos ****sakura* con un asterisco**** ¿esta bien?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura: la la la laa**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Esta es la sakura del pasado y le diremos solamente ****sakura,**** ahora que quedó todo claro sigamos con la historia aaa casi lo olvido los personajes que son del pasado les pondremos sus nombres normales y los personajes enviados al pasado tendrán un asterisco(*) ya quedó todo claro.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tomoyo: sakura**

**Sakura: hola tomoyo, no esperaba encontrarte camino a la escuela**

**Tomoyo: sakura mira hay alguien desmayado en el parque pingüino**

**Sakura: hay que ayudarlo**

**Corrieron hacia allá**

**Tomoyo: es una niña**

**Sakura* estaba boca abajo entonces sakura le dio la vuelta y la puso boca arriba**

**Sakura: ¡es igual a mi!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**notas de autor:**

**en el otro capítulo vendrá toda la acción ya casi lo termino creo que estará mañana**


	2. Chapter 2

**UN ALMA PERDIDA**

**Cap. 2:**

**Les sigo recordando que los personajes que vienen del pasado tienen un * en su nombre y los que son del pasado son normales**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tomoyo: es cierto es igual a ti – muy sorprendida**

**Sakura: acá tengo una botella de agua para la clase de deportes**

**Tomoyo: y ¿Qué estás esperando? Mójale la cara**

**Sakura*: ¿Dónde estoy?**

**Tomoyo: ¿estás bien?**

**Sakura*: si… ¿tomoyo?**

**Tomoyo: si me llamo tomoyo pero ¿como es que sabes mi nombre?**

**Sakura*: espera un momento ¿Dónde está el parque de diversiones?**

**Sakura: en tomoeda no hay un parque de diversiones**

**Sakura*: espera un momento ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? – sakura* recordó - ¡estoy en el pasado!**

**Tomoyo: ¿Qué?**

**Sakura: ¿estás bien?... ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Sakura*: me llamo sakura kinomoto**

**Tomoyo: ¿Qué?**

**Sakura*: escúchame sakura**

**Sakura: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

**Sakura*: porque yo soy tú, yo vengo del futuro**

**Sakura* les explicó todo a tomoyo y sakura y al fin entendieron lo que pasaba**

**Sakura: ¿y hay alguna forma de que vuelvas al futuro?**

**Sakura*: por ahora ¡no se!**

**Tomoyo: ¿Qué tal si le consultamos a kero?**

**Sakura: es cierto**

**Sakura*: pero ustedes ¿no tienen que ir a la escuela?**

**Sakura: aaaaaiiii!!!!! Es cierto llegaremos tarde**

**Tomoyo: pero ¿Qué pasará con sakura*?**

**Sakura*: descuiden yo iré a casa y las esperaré hasta que acaben las clases**

**Sakura: está bien**

**Sakura y tomoyo: ¡adiós!**

**Sakura*: adiós**

****************************************************************

**En casa (de sakura)**

**Sakura*: ¡¿kero?!**

**Kero: ¿sakura?... ¿por qué no llevas tu uniforme?**

**Sakura*: tal vez esto suene extraño… pero… yo soy sakura pero vengo del futuro**

**Kero: ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡qué!!!!!!??????**

**Sakura* le explicó todo lo sucedido**

****************************************************************

**En la escuela**

**Sakura y tomoyo: buenos días**

**Naoko, chiharu y rica: buenos días**

**Sakura: buenos días li**

**Shaoran: buenos días**

**Tomoyo: buenos días**

**Shaoran: buenos días… ¿Qué te pasó daidouyi? Normalmente llegas temprano**

**Tomoyo: hhaaa… no pasó nada – con una gota en la cabeza**

**Prof. Terada: hoy recibiremos un nuevo alumno en nuestra clase se llama eriol jiraguisagua…**

**Después acabaron las clases**

**Tomoyo: te acompaño**

**Sakura: gracias**

**Tomoyo: oye ¿crees que sakura esté bien?**

**Sakura: claro está con kero**

****************************************************************

**En casa**

**Sakura: ya llegué ¿Dónde estás kero?**

**Tomoyo: vallamos a tu habitación**

**Sakura: si**

**Kero: sakura ¿ya estás aquí?**

**Sakura: si **

**Tomoyo: kero ¿ya sabes como puede regresar al futuro?**

**Kero: no el mago Clow no había inventado una carta para viajar al pasado**

**Sakura: es cierto**

**Tomoyo: oigan si sakura no puede regresar aún ¿Dónde dormirá?**

**Kero: es cierto**

**Sakura*: ¿Qué tal si duermo en el ático**

**Sakura: es cierto puedes dormir en la vieja cama de touya**

**Sakura*: si**

****************************************************************

**En la noche**

**Sakura*: buenas noches**

**Sakura: buenas noches**

**Kero: buenas noches**

**Sakura*: me iré al ático**

**Sakura: está bien**

**Sakura* fue al ático**

**Sakura: espero que sakura duerma bien**

**Kero: yo también**

****************************************************************

**En el ático**

**Sakura* estaba triste**

**Sakura*: extraño a mi hermano, a mi papá aunque se halla ido de viaje por 5 meses, también extraño a tomoyo y a kero… pero en especial…a…mi querido shaoran – sosteniendo en sus manos la carta amor**

**Daré un pequeño paseo**

**Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura quien aceptó esta misión contigo ¡libérate!**

**¡vuelo!**

**Sakura salió por la ventana**

***************************************************************

**Sakura: ¿Qué fue ese ruido?**

**Kero: no lo sé**

**Sakura: mira por la ventana**

**Kero: es sakura**

**Sakura: hay que ir a buscarla**

**Kero: si**

**Sakura: llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura quien aceptó esta misión contigo ¡libérate!**

**Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servir a tu nuevo dueño hazlo por el nombre de sakura ¡vuelo!**

**Sakura: vamos**

****************************************************************

**En el parque pingüino **

**Sakura* estaba llorando**

**Sakura*: ¿Qué?**

**Debajo de ella apareció la insignia mágica y creó una carta: la carta "alma"**

**Sakura*: ¿alma?**

****************************************************************

**Eriol: no me gusta tener que hacer esto pero solo así sakura cambiará las cartas**

****************************************************************

**Sakura* entró en un trance**

**Sakura*: alma**

**Sakura: ahí está**

**Kero: ¿Qué está haciendo?**

**Muchos animales salieron del cuerpo de sakura* y ella cayó desmayada**

**Kero: ¡sakura!**

**Sakura* salió del trance**

**Sakura: ¿estás bien? Despierta**

**La llevaron a casa**

**Sakura: ¿Qué le pasó?**

**Kero: creó una carta yo recuerdo que dijo alma entonces los animales que salieron de su cuerpo deben ser su alma**

**Sakura: ¿Qué?**

**Kero: no despertará hasta que recuperemos su alma. El alma está compuesta por 10 elementos esos son: la energía, la alegría, el enojo, la tristeza, el miedo, la habilidad, la memoria, la magia y el amor**

**Sakura: entiendo**

**Kero: hay que atrapar a esos animales cada animal es un elemento de su alma, lo primero que hay que atrapar es su energía, la necesita para despertar**

**Sakura: está bien**

**Algo pasó tan rápido al lado de la ventana que casi no lo vieron**

**Kero: ¿viste eso?**

**Sakura: si**

**Kero: vamos, esa debe ser su energía ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan buena en los deportes? Es demasiado rápida**

**Sakura: es cierto ¡vuelo!**

**Kero: Vamos hay que atraparla**

**Tratan de alcanzarla con todo lo que pueden pero no lo consiguen porque además de ser rápida es buena para las acrobacias**

**Kero: vamos detente esto no es una carrera**

**Sakura: es cierto, excelente idea kero ¡carrera!**

**Sakura logró ser tan rápida como la extraña criatura parecida a un gato color dorado de ojos azules muy brillantes y con un talismán con forma de rayo en la frente pero…**

**Sakura: ¿Dónde estoy?**

**Kero: no lo sé parece que entramos en un bosque alejado de la ciudad**

**Sakura: la carta se está cansando…ya…casi…la alcanzo**

**Kero: ¡sakura!**

**Sakura callo en un acantilado mientras que la carta lo saltó paró y se quedó tranquila mirando como sakura caía**

**Sakura: ¡vuelo!**

**Kero: está escapando de prisa**

**Sakura: ¡¿Qué carta uso?!**

**Kero: tienes que pensar**

**Sakura: carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma y transformate para servir a tu nuevo dueño hazlo por el nomber de sakura !aro¡**

**La criatura se veía confundida ya que no importaba a donde fuera siempre se encontraba a sakura y se detuvo**

**Sakura: tranquila**

**Sakura intentó acercársele pero le gruñó **

**Sakura: !¿cómo me acerco a ella?¡**

**Kero: !tienes que tranquilizarla¡**

**Sakura: ya sé carta que fuiste creada por clow abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño hazlo por el nombre de sakura ! flores¡**

**La criatura se quedó tranquila porque al parecer le gustaban las flores de cerezo **

**Sakura se le acercó y la tomó en sus brazos la extraña criatura empezó a brillar y le lamió la mejilla a sakura**

**Sakura: ¿Qué está pasando?**

**Kero: no lo sé**

**La criatura se convirtió en un talismán en forma de rayo**

**Sakura: ¿Qué pasó?**

**Kero: esa es la forma en la que debe estar para regresarla al cuerpo de sakura* !vamos¡**

**Volvieron a casa**

**Kero: ¿Dónde está sakura*?**

**Sakura: está en el ático vamos**

**Touya: sakura**

**Sakura: kero escóndete**

**Sakura escondió a kero en su bolsillo**

**Sakura: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Touya: ¿en donde estabas? Fui a tu habitación y no te encontré**

**Sakura tenía una inmensa gota en la cabeza**

**Sakura: heeeemm… estaba… en… el baño… me… estaba… duchando**

**Touya: está bien baja es hora de cenar monstruo**

**Sakura: si**

**Kero: vamos hay que ir al ático**

**Sakura: a sí**

**Sakura estaba dormida en la cama vieja de touya en el ático**

**Sakura: ¿Qué hago con el talismán?**

**Kero: déjalo sobre su pecho**

**Sakura: sí**

**Sakura dejó el talismán sobre el pecho de sakura* y su cuerpo lo absorbió**

**Kero: está despertando**

**Sakura*: ¿Qué me pasó?**

**Sakura: ¿estás bien?**

**Sakura*: eres igual a mí**

**Kero: ay no**

**Sakura: soy sakura**

**Sakura*: ¿quién eres?**

**Sakura: kero ¿Qué le pasa?**

**Kero: no tiene memoria no recuerda nada yo creo que apenas sabe su nombre**

**Sakura: ¿Qué?**

**Sakura*: ¿me pueden decir que está pasando?**

**Touya: !sakura a cenar ¡**

**Sakura: mejor duerme es tarde te lo contaré todo en la mañana**

**Sakura*: sí**

**sakura bajó a cenar**

**sakura*: ¿qué pasó? no sé porque pero creo que algo extraño está pasando**

**sakura* se durmió**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**bueno después pasarán cosas más interesantes**

**ideas sugerencias y comentarios a **


End file.
